yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Madolche
"Madolche" (マドルチェ Madoruche) is an archetype of EARTH-Attribute monsters. Their names appear to be a mix of royalty and French desserts and wines, for example "Puddingcess" is a mixture of "Pudding" and "Princess." The name Madolche is a combination of the words "magic" ("mahou" in Japanese) and "dolce," the Italian word for sweet. All of the Madolche monsters are standing on various sweets in the shape of a jigsaw piece. Playing style This archetype is focused on gaining benefits from having no monsters in your Graveyard. They accomplish this through shuffling themselves back into the Deck, or adding themselves to the player's hand when sent to the Graveyard. Recommended cards Monsters * Madolche Butlerusk * Madolche Chouxvalier * Madolche Majoleine * Madolche Mille-feuille * Madolche Mouple * Madolche Puddingcess * Battle Fader * Cyber Valley * D.D. Warrior Lady * Genex Ally Birdman * Giant Rat * Grave Protector * Guardian Eatos * Malefic Stardust Dragon * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole Spells * Madolche Chateau * Double Summon * Field Barrier * Pot of Avarice * Recycle * Raregold Armor * Terraforming Traps * Madolche Manner * Madolche Tea Break * Madolche Waltz * Attack Invulnerability * Hidden Spellbook * Localized Tornado * Safe Zone * Starlight Road * The Transmigration Prophecy * Ultimate Offering * Waboku Extra * Genex Ally Triforce (If using Genex Ally Birdman) * Stardust Dragon * Fairy King Alverd * Giant God of the Silvery Mountain * Daigusto Emeral * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Number 39: Utopia Strengths *Since most of the time they don't have monsters in the Graveyard - "Guardian Eatos" can also be a good help, however she fills up your graveyard. *You can run a "Geartown" variant: it is searchable by "Madolche Butlerusk" or "Terraforming", but you lose the "Madolche Puddingcess" bonus. *If you run "Zombie World" in the deck, you can gain advantages of such cards like "Pyramid of Wonders", "Book of Life", and "Tutan Mask", as well as keep your opponent at a disadvantage by affecting the monsters on their field, grave, and by extension, their hand. *There is the possibility of increasing this power further using multiple copies of "Madolche Manner" and other more general ATK boosters ("Milus Radiant", "Number 20: Giga-Brilliant" , etc); possibly reaching ATKs as high as 3000 (realistically) and 4600 (ideally) for "Madolche Puddingcess" let alone the rest of the face up "Madolche" monsters. *Use "Genex Ally Birdman" with "Madolche Majoleine" or "Madolche Mille-feuille" to recycle them back to your hand. "Genex Ally Birdman" will be removed from play, so it does not fill up your graveyard with monsters. *"Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" is good against Xyz and Synchro Monsters or for stalling. Use "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" only for its effect so that it does not fill up the graveyard. *"Stardust Dragon" can be good for negating effects since it special summons itself from the graveyard so that "Madolche Puddingcess" does not lose 800 ATK. *Because of the effect of "Madolche Butlerusk" to search out Field Spells, one might consider using "Earthbound Immortals" with "Madolche" cards. *Because they aren't counted as monsters while in the Graveyard, Trap Monsters may work well in the Deck to Tribute for "Madolche Puddingcess" *Use "Madolche Majoleine" to search for another "Madolche Majoleine" and Normal Summon her with "Ultimate Offering". Repeat as necessary and end by Summoning "Madolche Mille-feuille" to Summon any "Madolche" left in your hand, or "Madolche Puddingcess by Tributing one of your Majoleines (Puddingcess won't get the Attack bonus unless you get Majoleine out your Graveyard). *"Madolche Butlerusk" and "Madolche Majoleine" don't have much to do once they've used their search effects, so they make ideal Xyz Material. "Fairy King Alverd" and "Daigusto Emeral" are the ideal choices, with effects very beneficial to the "Madolche". "Madolche Mille-feuille" can also summon another "Madolche Mille-feuille" or "Madolche Mouple" directly from your hand for the quick Summon of "Wind-Up Zenmaines" or "Number 20: Giga-Brilliant". Weaknesses *"The End of Anubis" can severely hurt this archetype, as it can stop most of their support cards from returning monsters to the Deck. *"Madolche" monsters lack in attack power, with their strongest being "Madolche Puddingcess" at 2300 with no monsters in your Graveyard and with their field spell in play. *"Transmigration Break" can also shut this Deck down, as it keeps the monsters from returning to the deck. *"Macro Cosmos" also hurts this Deck because anything that would be sent to the Graveyard gets banished instead. However, though you don't get the benefit from shuffling your monsters back into the Deck, but you do still get the bonus of having an empty Graveyard. * Finally, "Gravekeeper's" can shut Madolche's strategies down by replacing their "Madolche Chateau" with "Necrovalley" and following with "Royal Tribute", disrupting their plays.